Love Always
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Not good at summaries, but there's somewhat of a summary inside.. U should check that out... Rated T for language and a few other things I can't mention cuz it will ruin the story... sorry :) BUT this will a good story, I promise, I pulled out all the stops and I pushed myself to my limits... :)
1. Ch 1: Nice to Meet Ya

**Me: Finally gonna start on a beginning for Love Always. In this story theres a few things I feel I should mention before u even begin getting into this story. Yes this is puzzleshipping, but its light puzzleshipping. :) Okay? okay. Idk what all pairings will be happening thru here, but basically: Puzzleshipping, Polarshipping, Ardentshipping, Blueshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, and maybe eventual kiddyshipping and Perservereshipping... BUT! Let me explain a few things... Yugi is friends with Joey, Serenity, Kisara, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik, they're all college students and walk home together. Yami is friends with Duke, Mai, Bakura, and Marik, Seto & Mokuba Kaiba are his cousins, Mana is his little sister that he has been raising since his parents died. Yami & Mana's parents died when Mana was 10 and Yami was 16. Yami is now 22 and Mana is 16. Yugi is 21 and his friends are 21 and over. Yami's friends are 21 and older, and Mokuba is 13. ANYWAY! On to writting the story :) Also! When I say medium before a color that just means that its not like a dark color, but its not light. :) Idk how else to explain that, sorry...**

**Yami: U think u typed enough?**

**Me: *sigh* are u really gonna start right now? -.-'**

**Yami: *rolls eyes* whatever... Nickey doesn't own YGO or any characters from YGO..**

**Me: Thank you! :)**

**Love Always**

**Chapter One**

**Nice to Meet Ya**

* * *

It was a chilly fall day walking down the streets of Domino. Yugi and his friends were admiring the leaves. Orange, Brown, Green, Yellow, leaves of all colors were either blowing gently on the trees, drifting slowly to the ground, settling on the sidewalk, or were raked up into piles on the usually busy sidewalk. The sidewalk was unusually quiet and only a few people were treading along on this chilly day. Yugi zipped his blue jacket up as a gust of wind blew along. His purple scarf blowing in the gentle wind. He was also dressed up neatly in his black slacks, black leather dress shoes, white button-up short sleeve shirt, and a silver chain around his neck.

"It sure is chilly today" Ryou commented quietly. Ryou was in black leather dress shoes, white slacks with a brown belt around his waist, a blue and white striped short sleeve shirt under his buttoned up black velvet jacket, and a light blue scarf around his neck.

"Yer tellin me" Joey said. Joey was in black boots, brown pants, a green form-fitting sweater under a zipped up black vest, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Well, it is fall you guys." Kisara reminded them as they continued to trudged along. Kisara was a pretty girl, and Yugi admired her carefree spirit. She had long white hair that glittered in the sunlight, sparkling blue eyes, and a pretty face. She wore black flats with ribbons on the toes, faded lowrider blue jeans with a hole begining in the right knee, a white t-shirt under a blue/grey sweater that tied in the middle and fit snuggly to her body. A silver and black necklace around her neck and sunglasses on her head.

"Kisara, you are always so carefree of everything" Serenity giggled. Serenity is Joey's sister, and a very pretty girl. She wore brown high heel boots, low rider blue jeans that were faded at the knees, a brown belt around her hips an orange snug fitting t-shirt with feathered out shor sleeves, a navy blue, orange, and white plad jacket that tied around the middle, a gold necklace that fanned out to look like three necklaces in the front, and gold bangles on her right wrist, her long red/brown hair flowing freely in the wind.

Kisara stuck her tongue out at Serenity. "I'm not that carefree Serenity I-" Just then Kisara bumped into someone while she was walking backwards.

Kisara would've fallen if the person she bumped into hadn't of caught her. "Sorry about that" he said scratching his head sheepishly once he was sure she was balanced enough to let go of. He was in black leather boots, light blue faded jeans, a long black velvet coat, and a grey scarf around his neck. His tri-colored hair was combed back, diamonds were visible in his left and right ears, red jewels were in his earlobes, white diamonds in above those, a third jewel was above the diamond in his right ear, and a golden hoop in his left cartledge, some of his golden bangs were framing his face while a few strays were combed back with his hair, and his eyes were a sparkling crimson red. "I guess I should watch where I'm going next time."

"Uh, no its fine, that one was my fault, I was walking backwards and not paying any attention, I'm-"

"BIG BROOOTHEEERRR" They all turned to see a girl looking back and forth frantically searching for someone. The girl had long brown hair, blue eyes, and was tanned like the man in front of them. She wore leopard print flats, medium brown jeans, a white dress like shirt, and a jean jacket. She had a silver chain with a brown rock looking pendant on it, a light brown scarf dangling around her neck, and a brown bangle bracelet around her right wrist.

The man in front of them chuckled "So thats where she ran off to" he said shaking his head. "Mana!" He yelled and the girl turned and a look of relief washed over her face.

"Oh my Ra I thought I lost you!" She cried as she came running over and wrapped herself around the man in front of them.

"I told you not to take off" the man scolded.

"I know" the girl pouted. "Whos your friends here big brother?"

"Uh, actually, I was just fixing to introduce myself before you yelled" he said sheepishly. He turned back around to face the group of friends. "I'm Yami, this is my little sister Mana."

"I'm Kisara, these are my friends, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and his sister Serenity." Kisara said pointing to each of her friends.

"Well its nice to meet all of you" Yami smiled. He looked down when he felt a tug on his coat sleeve.

"I thought you were going to buy me ice cream" Mana said with a pouty look on her face.

Yami sighed. "I was going to until you took off."

Mana pouted. "Does that mean we're not going now?"

"Well, I suppose we can still go, I do need to get some coffee after all." Yami said smiling down at his sister.

"Yay!" Mana cheered. "Now lets go big brother." She said tugging on Yami's coat sleeve.

"H-Hang on Mana." Yami turned to look at the group of friends. "I'm sorry, I did promise her some ice cream before I ran into you guys. I hope you don't think I'm rude, or that she is." He turned to give Mana a behave-yourself look.

"Oh no, its fine. She looks like she really wants that ice cream" Kisara giggled.

"Yaaamiii" Mana whined.

"Mana, how old are you?" Yami shot her a look.

Mana sighed "Sixteen" she groaned.

"Then start acting like it, and stop acting like a five year old."

"Yes big brother" Mana pouted.

Yami sighed and shook his head. He gave the group of friends an apologetic look before turning back to Mana "Now lets go get you some ice cream" he said placing his hand on Mana's shoulder.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Her eyes began to sparkle and she jumped up and hugged him around his neck. "Okay!"

Yami chuckled "Well, maybe we'll see you guys around town." He waved as they walked away his sister skipping happily by his side.

"Bye." The group of friends waved at them as they left. Mana stopped her skipping and turned to wave back at them, then running to catch up with her brother when she realized that he was a few paces ahead waiting on her with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Me: and theres chapter one! :) I just love this story! :) It may take me a little while to write this one, and it will have quite a few chapters ^^ But I hope u guys enjoy it as much as I do. (A/N: If a few of my words are mispelled it is because my keys keep sticking XD and a lot of times they don't want to type what needs to be typed.)**

**R&R plz :)**

**And the outfits: Robbed them from google and put my own little twist to them**

**Kisara: /fall-outfits-2012-casual-chanel/**

**Serenity: /fall-outfits-2012-bke-black-coat/fall-outfits-2012-4/**

**Mana: /casual-outfits-2012-animal-instinct/**


	2. Ch 2: Stranger Danger

**Me: And I'm back from hiatus with a second chapter :) lol enjoy this you guys ^^**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or any characters from YGO :)**

**Me: Thank you Yami ^^**

**Chapter 2**

**Stranger Danger**

It had been three days since the group of friends had met Yami and Mana. Today was a pretty warm day and the group of friends had just gotten out of class and were on their way home.

"Wow, what a boring day today was" Tristan groaned.

"Tell me about it" Joey groaned too.

"Its such a nice day, you two should quit moping around" Ryou giggled.

"What are you so happy about anyway Ryou?" Malik asked poking him in the ribs.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ryou asked scratching his head sheepishly.

"Its because he aced his exams again" Tea giggled.

"Not that thats a suprise" Serenity giggled, sticking her tongue out.

They all began laughing as Ryou's face turned a light shade of pink. "Hey you guys, isn't that Mana?" Ryou asked pointing down the alley across the street.

They all squinted and strained to see. "Yeah it is, I wonder what shes doing over there" Kisara wondered aloud.

"It looks like theres some people over there with her" Serenity said.

"It looks like shes in trouble" Tristan said. He looked at Joey and they both nodded.

"Hey Yug, go find Yami, he can't be to far from here, Serenity, you go with him" Joey said.

"Okay" they both said before running off in search of Yami.

Yami was searching frantically for Mana. She begged him to let her go buy the ice cream by herself, but she still hadn't come back. Now he was running through town in search of his little sister. 'Mana, where are you?' Yami thought to himself. He continued through the town at a fast paced walk.

It didn't take long for Yugi and Serenity to spot Yami. He was walking fast searching frantically in all the shop windows and the street. "Yami!" Yugi yelled.

Yami turned toward the sound of his name and waved his hand. "Hi Yugi!" He yelled and jogged towards the two. "Hi Serenity, you two haven't have happened to of seen Mana have you?"

"Thats why we're here" Serenity said. Yami's eyes widened.

"Nothings happened to her has it?"

"Not yet, but if you don't hurry something might" Yugi said, grabbing Yami's hand and running back towards their friends.

It took Joey and Tristan a minute to get across the road due to all the traffic. By the time they got across the men were already surrounding Mana.

"G-g-get away from m-me" Mana stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh c'mon toots, we just wanna play a game" the first man said. He had on a long black coat, tan pants, sunglasses, and black shoes. His blonde hair was tied down with a bandana. **(A/N: Anyone recognizing this guy yet? ^^ lol)**

"M-m-my brother will come, y-you'll see" Mana said shaking, the tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, but by that time, we'll be done with you" the second man said, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and sunglasses. His black hair was a mess. **(A/N: What about this guy?)**

"Leave her alone!" Tristan yelled.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The black haired man spat.

"Thats none of your business, now get away from the girl!" Joey yelled.

"Or else what?!" The blonde spat back.

"Or else you'll have to answer to me!" They all turned and were met with a furious, glowing pair of crimson red eyes.

"Yami!" Mana yelled, and ran to her brother.

"Keith, Ushio, I suggest you two run away before I lose my cool" Yami growled.

"S-S-Sennen... W-Where the fuck did you come from?" Ushio asked shaking.

"You sure you wanna stand around and find out?" Yami asked, a smirk decorating his face.

"Lets get the hell out of here" Keith said, and they both took off running.

"Big brother!" Mana yelled wrapping her arms around Yami's middle "I was so scared" she cried.

"Its okay Mana, I'm here now." He said hugging his sister. "Thank you all so much, I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to her." He told the group.

"It was nothin man, you guys are part of the group now" Joey said slapping a hand on Yami's back.

Yami smiled at Joey "Thanks, I guess I should introduce you guys to my friends then, they're a little more crazy than you guys, but they mean well." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure we would be great friends anyways" Serenity said smiling.

"Big brother does this mean we're going to see cousin Seto and Mokuba?" Mana asked.

"Thats right Mana, cousin Seto and Mokuba are part of the friends group too" Yami said smiling at his sister.

"Yay!" Mana cheered. "You guys will love cousin Seto and his little brother Mokuba!"

"Calm down Mana you're squeezing me remember" Yami said.

"Oh right, sorry big brother" Mana smiled sheepishly.

Yami chuckled. "Well, theres still plenty of time left today. Shall we go now? Or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

"Whatever is better for your friends Yami" Yugi said smiling.

"Well-"

"HEY! I didn't get my ice cream!" Mana said a pout on her face.

Yami chuckled and sighed. "I guess tomorrow it is then, because someone didn't get their ice cream." Mana grinned sheepishly.

Yugi giggled "Thats fine Yami, we have class from six till ten tomorrow, but after that we'll be free."

"Class?" Yami asked looking confused.

"Yeah, we have University just down the road there" Ryou said pointing towards the college they attended.

"Oh, well we'll just meet you there then if thats okay." Yami said.

"Thats fine, it'll probably be easier than running into you by chance" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled "Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"C'mon big brother" Mana whined, pulling on Yami's shirt sleeve.

"Okay, Okay" Yami chuckled, waving good-bye to the group of friends as they left.

**Me: And theres chapter 2 :) Finally getting this thing down ^^ So happy... Well, catch ya next chapter everyone ^^**

**Yami: G'night everyone! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Me & My Gang

**Me: Aand Welcome back everyone ^^ I hope ur all enjoying this fanfic. Again I apologize for anything that may be mispelled, as my keyboard keys are not wanting to type... XD anyway! This chapter we get to meet Yami's buddies, I'm not sure what else is going to happen in this chapter, but we'll find out right? :) Right!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any characters from YGO :)**

**Me: Right! Oh! and also, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Bandit Keith and Ushio in the near future... :) Keep ur eyes peeled ^^**

**Chapter 3**

**Me & My Gang**

Yami and Mana were hanging out on the wall that they sat at every day at nine in the morning. Mana was sitting on the wall, enjoying her ice cream, in brown moccasins, white capris jeans, an orange shirt that hung loosely at the sleeves and neck but fit snuggly everywhere else, a thick brown belt around her stomach, a brown tank top on underneath, a pearl necklace around her neck and a white headband in her hair.

Yami leaned against the wall enjoying his coffee in black leather boots with belt designs on them, medium blue jeans faded a little bit on the front, white strings showing on his left knee and right thigh, a black v-neck long sleeve shirt, a gold chain around his neck, his tri-colored hair combed back all except the blonde bangs that frame his face, red jewel earrings in his earlobes, diamonds just a little bit above those, a blue jewel above the diamond in the right side, and a small golden hoop in his left cartledge.

"So big brother, how bad is your hangover this morning?" Mana asked teasingly.

Yami sighed in thought "Not to bad I guess, coffee seems to be helping a lot today." He said with a smile.

"You really gotta stop drinking big brother."

"Mana, you've been telling me that since the day I started drinking. If I quit drinking we wouldn't have a reason to go get ice cream in the morning."

"Theres always a reason to go get ice cream Yami" Mana smiled and stuck her tongue out.

Yami chuckled. "Maybe for you, but I'd rather not have ice cream in the fall." He looked at her carefully. "Mana, did you bring a coat just in case it gets cold?"

Mana looked up, deep in thought. "Uh, no, I don't think that I did."

Yami facepalmed and sighed. "Dang it Mana I told you to bring a coat or at least a jacket, something to put on in case it gets chilly."

"I just didn't feel like carrying one. You didn't bring one either!"

"I'm in a long sleeve shirt Mana, I don't need a jacket, now we're going to have to run back home and get you a jacket so that way you don't get cold." **(A/N: C is one of the keys not working on my keyboard, so that almost said "so that way you don't get old...")**

"We're here an hour early anyway Yami" Mana groaned.

"Yes, well with you its good to be early."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Mana glared playfully at her brother.

"It means you never pay attention, and you're never prepared" Yami chuckled glaring playfully back at Mana.

"Uh, th-thats not true!" Mana said trying her best to keep her glare.

"Uh huh, sure its not" Yami smirked, continuing his glare.

"Oh fine! You win this round" she threw her arms up in the air "but don't expect to win them all" she said jumping down off the wall.

Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders "I wouldn't dream of it."

Mana smiled up at him as they continued on down the road.

Yugi and his friends came out of the school at 10:20 a.m. They stopped once they got outside the gate. They didn't see Yami or Mana anywhere. "I wonder where they are" Ryou said looking around.

"Lets just stand here an' wait for 'em, I'm sure they'll be around before to much longer" Joey said.

They heard footsteps that sounded like they were running. When they turned to right they saw the two running towards them and heard them yelling about something. "You'll never catch me Yami!" Mana yelled as she ran.

"I'm getting to old for this chasing game Mana" Yami yelled back.

Mana ran over and hid behind Yugi, panting from running so fast. Yami ran up to the group of friends, huddled down with his hands on his knees panting. "Oh... My.. Ra..." he panted.

"That was a great run... huh big brother?!" Mana cheered, finally able to talk.

"Ugh" Yami groaned. "No, it was not a good run... and if you run away from me again I'm going to put you on a leash" Yami teased finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Awww" Mana pouted "but you were just telling me at the house we needed to hurry."

"Yes Mana, and we wouldn't of had to of hurried back had you of grabbed your coat in the first place."

"Ugh, you win this round too" Mana groaned while still pouting.

Yami chuckled. "You'll win eventually little one" Yami said standing up and ruffling Mana's hair.

"Don't do that! I just fixed it!" Mana said flinging her hands around to shoo her brother's hand away.

"Well" Yami began turning to the group "shall we go?"

"Sure!" They all said together.

After a short walk down the not-so-crowded sidewalk, the group stood in front of a long drive that led up to a mansion. The drive circled around a water fountain at the end in front of the mansion. The water fountain had three dragons on it, the middle one had its wings spread out and its head straight up, water coming from its mouth, the ones on the side were in a more relaxed position, water also coming from their mouths. The eyes of the dragons were blue rubies, and the pedestal they sat on was painted blue.

The mansion itself was three stories from what the group could see. It looked like it was three seperate houses that went in a small c form around the circle drive. It was white with a blue roof, and a lot of windows on the first and second floor. The windows were tall on the first and second floors with dark blue shutters. A small balcony was over top of the front entryway. A black iron banister went around the balcony. A set of double glass doors were at the end of the small sidewalk up to the entryway. Flowers of all kinds sided the pathway up to the glass doors.

The group stared in awe at the place. "Y-Yami? I-Is this y-your house?" Yugi asked.

"What? Oh, no no no, this is my cousin's house" Yami chuckled, "sorry, he kind of has a big ego."

"Noticed" Joey said staring down at the blue rose bush.

"Yeah he has a thing for dragons and the color blue. Hes also very rich" Yami said scratching his head sheepishly.

As the group walked in they all gasped. The room when you entered had a high ceiling, a big white and blue carpet was on the floor, covered in exotic designs. Blue couches sat on either side of the room, a small table was in the middle of the room, and right behind the table was a staircase that went up to a landing then divided as one set went right and the other went left. A baby blue carpet with black edges laid snuggly against the steps. The banister to the stairs was white stone, with golden trim. A big crystal chandellier hung from the ceiling just over the table.

"Wow" Kisara said.

"I'll say" Serenity gasped.

Yami chuckled "And this is only the entry way."

"Is the rest of the house like this Yami?" Yugi asked.

"You mean with the whole blue and white pattern, or this big?" Yami asked turning to face Yugi.

"Uh, both?" Yugi said sheepishly.

"Well the blue and white pattern yes, and the big thing, well, yeah, the whole house is pretty much like this" Yami explained. "But my cousins and the staff that work here are pretty cool."

"Really? How many people work here Yami?" Joey asked.

"Uh, well, its been a while since I lived here. But the last time I was here, lets see..." He trailed off and began counting on his fingers "Well, including the gardners and everything else like that I'd say anywhere from twenty to thirty people."

"Wow really?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Hehe, yeah, they stay pretty busy around here though, I mean th-" Yami began before he was cut off from a shout.

"YAMI!" Yami barely got turned around before he was tackled to the ground by a younger boy. The boy had long blue/black hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a light blue, dark blue, and white plaid button-up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, a black tank top, grey tennis shoes with white cloth shoe strings, and a grey/blue hat.

Yami chuckled "Hey there Mokuba, how long has it been? Forever? How old are you now?"

Mokuba giggled "I'm thirteen silly, and yeah its been forever."

"MOKUBA!" Mokuba was tackled backwards onto the floor.

Mokuba giggled "Hi Mana, its been forever since I've seen you too!" The two younger cousins rolled around on the floor playing.

Yami stood and dusted himself off just in time to see his older cousin walking towards them. "Seto! Its been forever!" Yami said going over and hugging his cousin.

"Yami, its been way to long" Seto chuckled. Seto wore a baby blue button up shirt, the collar turned down. The shirt was tucked in behind a brown belt and dark blue jeans, black and white converse were on his feet. The top two buttons were undone on his shirt revealing a silver chain around his neck. His blue eyes were piercing and seemed ice cold but with a light warmth to them, and his brown hair was kind of feathered back. His skin complection was lightly tanned like his little brothers.

"Are the others here?" Yami asked as they began walking. He turned and motioned for the others to follow them. "You guys this is my cousin Seto Kaiba, and the little one back there rolling around with Mana is Mokuba Kaiba."

"The others are in the living room, I'll let you introduce these guys once we get there, that way you don't have to introduce them twice." Seto told Yami.

"Right, because I would hate to do that" Yami said as they pushed open the doors to the living room.

"YAMI!"

"Oh no!" Yami got out before he was tackled to ground with an 'oof'.

"Oh my Goodness! Yami! It has been forever since I've seen you bro!" A man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, a few strands hanging down in his face with warm green eyes said while sitting on Yami. The guy had on a red long sleeve shirt with a few buttons at the top, the first two buttons were undone and a green, red, and white flannel shirt on over top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black necklace was around his neck with a silver pendant on it, a red and black headband around his forehead, a dice earring dangling from his right ear, and a diamond earring in his left ear. His dark blue jeans were faded from the thigh down to his knees, and they looked worn out, he also had on white tennis shoes with red designs on them and red shoe strings.

"Oh my Ra, Duke! Get off me!" Yami said pushing Duke off so he could sit up.

"You sure are getting tackled an awful lot Yami" Serenity giggled.

"Yeah, thats what I get for being gone for so long" Yami said scratching his head sheepishly. "Anyways," Yami said as he got up and brushed himself off again "you guys have met Seto and Mokuba, the goofball that just tackled me is Duke."

"Hey!" Duke pouted "I'm not a goofball!"

"Right..." Yami said rolling his eyes. "This here is Bakura." He said pointing to a white haired man sitting in a blue chair with gold trim. The man had tanned skin, long white hair that stuck up in random places, and dark brown eyes with a tint of red. He wore a teal, light blue, black, white, and grey** (A/N: In case you guys haven't noticed I list off the colors that are used on the plaid shirt... Just so you know what colors are on it, its not like their wearing different shirts with those colors on them..)** plaid shirt with light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with a teal star on the side, a teal line around the bottom edge, and black shoe strings.

"Hi" Bakura said smiling.

"And this crazy looking psyco is Marik" Yami chuckled at the face Marik made. Marik had long light blonde hair, lilac colored eyes with a tint of red, and tanned skin. He wore a dark purple button up shirt with blue buttons, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and revealed a light purple on the inside. He wore medium blue jeans that looked like they had just been cleaned, and tri-colored DC shoes; with white down the tongue and on the heel of the shoe, grey in a circular pattern in the middle of the shoe and a small square at the top of the tongue, and black around the toe and a circle on the heel of the shoe, with purple DC's on the side, tongue, and bottom thread of the shoe strings, and purple on the inside. **(A/N: I was trying to be descriptive... How am I doin so far? :))**

"Hey" Marik said.

"And then theres Mai, the 'boss' of the group I guess" Yami laughed. A girl with long blonde hair, purple eyes, and lightly tanned skin sat on the couch next to Marik. She wore black leather high heeled boots under medium blue jeans faded on the thighs, a thin purple long sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, a white decorative scarf around her neck with purple butterflies. a long grey coat was draped over the couch behind her.

"Hello there" Mai said with a kind smile.

"Guys, this is Yugi, Joey, his sister Serenity, Tristan, Kisara, Tea, Ryou, and Malik." Yami said pointing to each one.

"Its nice to meet you all." Mai said still smiling.

"Its nice to meet you guys too!" Yugi said smiling back.

"Yami, can I talk to you for a minute? Theres a few things I would like to ask you if you don't mind." Seto said.

"Sure! Hey you guys I'll be back in a minute. Mana will be hangin around here if you need anything, and these guys know where to find stuff too." Yami told the group of friends before heading out of the room with Seto.

**Me: And thats where I'll end chapter 3... Sorry to keep it hanging there, but the next chapter is probably going to get more into the story, but it'll start off from the next day.. :) R&R plz :)**


	4. Ch 4: Billin' It

**Me: Okay ladies and gents here is chapter 4 to probably my favorite story yet ^^ A few problems arise in this chapter, and maybe we'll get through some, maybe we won't get through them all. And just what were Yami and Seto talking about in their private talk? Stick around and find out ;)**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters.**

**Me: And I WILL be posting a few chapters to this story :) My goal is to get it posted before xmas... That prolly won't happen, but hey! its worth a try! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

**Billin' It**

"I'm sorry Mr. Motou but we just can't wait on your payment any longer" the lady at admissions said.

"I understand Mrs. Matalia, its okay." Yugi sighed.

Yugi walked out of the college and sat on a wall not to far away from there. "Rough day?" He jumped when he heard someone talk.

He turned and saw Yami standing against the wall in black boots, light blue faded blue jeans, a black turtle neck sweatshirt, and a silver chain around his neck. Mana sitting on the wall to the left of him, wearing a long orange shirt, white pants, and brown sandles. Mana was smiling kindly at Yugi, but Yami was staring straight ahead towards the school as if he were deep in thought. "You could say that" he sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yami asked.

"Nah, not much can be done about it anyway." Yugi sighed as he jumped down and walked past the two. "If you happen to see the others will you tell them that I went home?"

"Sure. If thats where you really want to go anyways." Yami said looking at Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

Yugi stopped where he was and turned back towards Yami. "What do you mean if thats where I really want to go?"

"I just figured that maybe you would go back to school. That'd be the smart choice right?" Yami said using his shoulders to stand up off the wall, his hands still in his pockets.

"Well, sometimes we can't always do the smarter choice." Yugi said looking down.

"Like I said before. You wanna talk about it?" Yami asked walking towards Yugi.

Yugi sighed. He was trapped now. "Fine, I don't have the money to pay for my schooling, so I'm headed home, because I'm not able to pay for my classes."

"What if you had the money?" Yami asked.

"Even if I magically got the money in the next 5 minutes it wouldn't matter, admissions is closed now." Yugi wished he could just disappear right now. Just then the University's bell rang and Yugi's friends came rushing out.

"Yug' there ya are!" Joey yelled attacking his friend.

Yami was still staring at Yugi with a curious look on his face. Something was bothering him and he wasn't willing to let it go. "Yugi, if its okay with you, I'd like to talk to you. Alone if your friends don't mind." Yami said.

"Huh? Uh, sure Yami. Will you guys stay here and keep Mana company while we talk?" Yugi asked his friends.

"Sure" Joey said.

Yami walked back over and whispered something to Mana. Mana nodded at his words, and he turned around and walked back towards Yugi. The two of them walked down the road in silence for a little while until they were sure they were out of ear shot.

"So, Yami, what is it thats bothering you, you seem really distant today."

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Yugi looked at Yami and tried to read his expressions, but all he got was someone that was trying to figure out something that was really difficult to sort through. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're a great guy Yugi." Yami said looking over at Yugi and finally stopped walking. "And I think that you should stay in school. Thats where you belong."

"And how do you suppose that I pay for that schooling Yami. Because if you have a way that I can make that much money in twenty-four hours time, I'd love to hear it."

"How much do you need Yugi?"

"Yami, I'm not taking money from you!"

"Yugi, I'm going to get it to where you can make payments on your schooling, now tell me how much you owe so I can do the math and deal with the school tomorrow."

"I-I don't know how much is left to pay on it..."

"Then meet me outside the admissions office tomorrow morning." Yami said with a smile "We'll make it so you can make payments on your schooling."

"O-Okay... But, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help me?"

"Yugi..." Yami said looking away and sighing in thought. "Alcohol is a bad thing Yugi. Losing your parents when your young, it... Well, it messes everything up... Then the day you turn twenty-one, you discover alcohol and you realize how alone you truely are with only your little sister left." Yami looked up at the sky "You're supposed to be able to turn to your parents when you have a problem... I, unfortunantly didn't have that luxury. I was sixteen when our parents died, so I had to grow up pretty fast. Mana, well, I guess she never did grow up. And, I'm afraid that even she won't be here much longer." He looked down with tears in his eyes.

"Yami..." Yugi looked at him in shock.

Yami shook his head and blinked the tears away. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there." Yami said looking over to Yugi. "Anyways, just meet me at admissions at nine tomorrow morning."

"Uh, okay." Yugi nodded.

"Good. Catch ya tomorrow Yugi." Yami said waving at him. Yami walked over and helped Mana down off the wall as Yugi walked up to his friends.

"Can we go get ice cream now big brother?" Mana asked.

Yami smiled kindly at her "Yeah, we can go get ice cream now Mana." Mana waved good-bye to everyone as she walked down the street holding hands with her brother.

Yugi stood there staring after Yami. 'What did he mean he's afraid that Mana won't be around much longer? Is something wrong with Mana?'

"Hey Yug! You ready to go home bud? Maybe go for some hot cocoa?" Joey asked waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh, oh right.. Lets head home you guys. Class starts at nine tomorrow." Yugi walked away with his friends, but he couldn't help but picture Yami with those tears in his eyes. He felt horrible that something was upsetting Yami so much, but it seemed like Yami didn't want to share it. 'Oh well, tomorrow is a new day' Yugi thought as he made his way home.

**Me: And there is chapter 4... :) Poor Yami, such a rough life... :/ Will he be able to get through it on his own... And what exactly is Yami planning to do to get Yugi back in school? And what about Yugi? Will Yami really be able to get him back in school? Well, stick around folks, and you'll find out... :) R & R ^^**


	5. Ch 5: University

**Me: Now onward to chapter 5 of Love Always! Also just a little helpful hint here... If writers block is pounding ur head in and making it so you just can't think straight, listen to a song that fits the mood of the story you're writing. You'd be suprised how well it works! :D Anyways! We're off to University to see how the morning is going here in Domino! :D**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters ^^**

**Me: Thank you ^^**

**Chapter 5**

**University**

Yami was waiting inside the University with Mana sitting on the bench beside him. Mana was kicking her feet happily enjoying her ice cream and humming a little song. Yami was drinking a cup of coffee leaning against the wall with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his cup. Mana was wearing a tan velvet button up coat that tied in the middle, white skinny jeans and brown moccassins. Yami was in his black velvet button-up coat, light blue faded blue jeans, and black leather boots. Yami felt odd and out of place, unlike Mana, Yami didn't belong in places like this. He didn't like being in the public eye, but seeing his sister sitting happily on the bench enjoying her ice cream, and humming her favorite song, he couldn't help but smile.

Yugi walked in with all his friends and it didn't take long to spot Yami leaning against the wall next to the admissions office. "Hey theres Yami" Joey grinned.

"Wait, what's he doing in here?" Ryou asked.

They all turned and looked at Yugi. "Yugi... What is Yami doing in here?" Tea asked.

Yugi sighed. "I can't afford my schooling fees, Yami said he's going to talk to them for me and make it so I can make payments instead of paying the whole thing at once."

"Yug! Why didn't you just tell us? We'll be happy to help." Joey exclaimed.

"Its okay guys, I'd rather pay it myself than you guys pay it for me, besides, you guys really don't have the money to pay for me too." Yugi said smiling at his friends. "You guys should head to class, I'll be there shortly."

"Alright Yug!" Joey yelled. They all said hello to Yami and Mana as they walked past them.

"Ready?" Yami asked Yugi after the others had left.

"I'm ready" Yugi smiled.

Yami turned and told Mana to stay still he'd be back in a few minutes and then he and Yugi headed into the admissions office.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you can tell me how much is left to pay for Motou, Yugi."

Yugi was wondering why Yami wanted to know so bad and just what Yami was up to. But Yugi decided to keep quiet until they were done in here.

"Well, it looks like theres still three thousand dollars to pay on it."

Yami pulled out his wallet and flipped the money out placing it on the lady's desk. "And now it's paid in full. So this won't happen again. Right?"

"Y-Yes" the lady stuttered, looking at the money like it was a snake.

Yugi looked at Yami shocked. 'Did he seriously just flip out three grand like it was nothing?!'

The lady printed out and handed Yami a reciept which Yami in turn handed to Yugi. When they walked out of the admissions office Yugi's friends were sitting around talking to Mana. Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore, luckily they were the only ones in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Yugi asked.

"You're able to go to school now." Yami said simply motioning for Mana to stand beside him.

"You said you were going to make it so I could make payments, not pay three thousand dollars just so I can go to school!"

"Yugi, you have great potential, and you should be in school. This is a place where I don't belong." Yami said.

"And just how the heck can you just flip out three grand like its nothing?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, we have a saying that we live by. Family and friends are the greatest treasures in the world. Money is just a material thing, it has no real value. So live long, laugh a lot, and love always." He turned away from the group and continued "Because you never know what day will be your last." Yami and Mana started walking out of the school.

"Thank you Yami..." Yugi said standing there with his friends. None of them could believe anything they had just heard. Yami waved off the thanks and continued outside, with Mana right by his side.

**Me: And theres Chapter 5. Wow I am cruising on this. Even though I pulled an all nighter writing these past few chapters I just can't help it. I have to write as much as I can before that darned writer's block comes back. :S Cuz writer's block sucks! :( Anyway, R & R everyone ^^ Let me know what ya think :)**


	6. Ch 6: Bully Beatdown

**Me: And I'm back with the next chapter :) Chapter 6 ^^ I'm still working on circling around the plot at least a little bit longer. :) As you all may have noticed, since the talk with Seto, Yami seems pretty down... :/ And it seems to have something to do with Mana... What in the name of Ra is going on? Well, you'll just have to find out ^^ Sooner or later :) And remember: I do not own YGO or any YGO characters ^^**

**Chapter 6**

**Bully Beatdown**

It was a chilly fall day, the wind was getting stronger by the minute. Yami turned his face away from the wind and looked at Mana walking along next to him. She had on her bright orange velvet coat that tied around the waist, her light brown scarf wrapped around her neck, white boot-cut pants that fit her legs snuggly, brown high-heeled boots, and her favorite orange hat that looked like a flattened pumpkin was sitting on her head. Yami chuckled at the thought.

Mana looked up at her brother and smiled at him. It had been so long since he had been truely happy. Mana was beginning to doubt that Yami would ever be happy again. Sure he smiled and laughed, but it was all just a show, a show for the others. Mana knew that, but Yami didn't know that Mana knew. Yami was wearing dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt with crazy looking words on it, a black leather jacket that he left unzipped, a silver chain around his neck, black boots, and his earrings. His out of the ordinary tri-colored hair was combed back and his sunglasses rested at the top helping hold it down. Mana continued walking with her brother and eating her ice cream.

Getting closer to the wall that they hung out at everyday and met their friends at almost everyday, they heard what sounded like grunting, crying, and a threat. Yami looked around trying to find the source. He wasn't able to find anything though. "P-P-Please let me go..." Yami recognized that as Yugi's voice.

"Shut up!" A voice, which Yami recognized as Ushio's voice, spat and then the sound of another punch.

"Let 'im go!" Yami heard Joey yell.

"You're in no position to be telling anyone what to do." Yami recognized the second voice as Bandit Keiths. It was then that Yami also noticed a small opening behind the building that was beside the wall. He walked to the edge and was horrified at what he saw.

Ushio held Yugi by the collar of his shirt. His fist raised getting ready to strike again. Joey and the others were being held back by Keith and five other guys from Ushio's gang. Yami had no doubts that he could take them all on his own, but he had to ensure that the others would be safe before he did anything crazy.

"So tell us Motou, how the hell were you able to afford your school bills? If you're able to come up with three grand in twenty-four hours then you can afford to give us some money too, ey?"

'So thats what all this is about?' Yami thought. "That explains a lot." He said thinking out loud.

"I-I t-told you..." Yugi trailed off and when Yami peeked around the corner he saw that the little one had lost conciousness.

'Damn it! I have to help Yugi!' He thought as he stepped out from behind the wall. "You stop right there Ushio!" Yami yelled "Put Yugi down! Keith, you and your creeps get away from Joey and the others."

Joey and the others turned at the sound of Yami's voice and ran over to him. "Yami, they won't let us help Yug!" Joey said in a panic.

"I can see that Joey, but don't worry, I'll get him. Will you girls take Mana over to the wall please?"

"Sure" they said.

"Yami, what are you gonna do?" Tristan asked.

"Just stay outta my way" Yami warned.

Yami walked forward towards the six men standing in front of Ushio. The six men took a fighting stance in front of Ushio. Yami ground his teeth together in a sort of snarl. Keith told the others to attack Yami. Yami stood completely still as they came towards him.

Once they got in front of him, Yami moved. He dodged to the right and punched the guy to the left in the face. He ducked as a leg from the left came towards his head. Only to be kicked in the back by a leg from the right. He put his hand on the ground and flipped** (A/N: Ya know like he hand springed, sprung, how ever the hell u say it XD)**, sliding backwards before standing up straight and charging back towards the four that were still standing. He landed a right hook into one of their faces. He leaned his head to the right as a fist came from the left, and ducked when one came from the right. Standing back up he threw his arms out and punched the two that had just attempted to hit him. He looked at the last one standing and smirked. The last one looked around at his buddies before taking off.

Yami chuckled and turned towards Keith. "Keith.. I'm going to tell you one more time. Let Yugi go."

"I'm not afraid of you Sennen" Keith spat.

"Have it your way..." Yami smirked and they both ran towards each other. **(A/N: Just so you guys know I was going to leave it go right here XD But I adore my followers and fans to much to do that ^^)**

Keith punched his right arm towards Yami, but Yami was to fast. Yami ducked under his arm, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind him, before slamming him down to the ground. "Pretty sure I tried to warn you this would happen" Yami said. Yami reached down and pinched a nerve in Keith's neck and Keith fell unconcious.

Yami stood up from Keith and turned to Ushio. "Drop Yugi, Ushio. Unless you'd rather end up like the rest of your boys."

Ushio looked around and paled just a little. Then he got mad and threw Yugi into one of the dumpsters before charging at Yami. The others ran to dig Yugi out of the dumpster. When they got to the dumpster Yugi popped his head up having just regained conciousness. "Yug! You're okay!" Joey said pulling Yugi out of the dumpster.

"Yeah, did I hear Yami?" Yugi asked.

"You sure did, he's been kicking ass and taking names" Tristan cheered.

"Where is he now?" Yugi asked beginning to look for Yami.

"Over- Hey where'd they go?" Joey asked.

Just then Yami was thrown back into view and against the wall. He groaned and started to get back up. Ushio was walking towards Yami and fixing to kick Yami while he was down. "BIG BROTHER! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU CREEP!" They heard Mana shout before someone jumped on Ushio's back and started scratching his face.

"MANA NO!" Yami yelled scrambling to his feet just in time to catch Mana as she was thrown off of Ushio. They both went rolling across the yard, skidding to a stop by a tree.

Ushio looked over to where Mana was getting up and began heading towards her. Joey saw him headed towards Mana and Yami and jumped on his back holding his arms back. Tristan ran around in front of Ushio and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Ushio hit his head on a trash can, knocking him out. Joey crawled out from underneath Ushio and stood next to his friend. "YAMI! OH MY RA YAMI GET UP!" Mana was screaming and crying. "Yami!" Joey and Tristan walked over with the rest of the group watching Mana shake Yami. "Yami! Yami! Can you hear me!? Please answer me! Yami!"

Yami's eyes slowly fluttered open "Ugh, please stop yelling Mana. My head hurts enough without adding your yelling to it."

"OH MY RA YAMI!" Mana yelled as she tackled her brother.

Yami chuckled "I'm fine, now please get off of me." Yami gently pushed Mana off of him and sat up. "Now Mana, a word of advice to you."

"What is it big brother?" Mana asked smiling at Yami.

Yami grabbed Mana's face and made her look at him. "If I ever, EVER see you do something like that again, I will personally kill you myself! IF the person you do that to kills you, I will revive you, and kill you again! Is that understood?!"

Mana's eyes filled with tears for only a second, before she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay big brother, I understand."

"Good" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered in her ear.

"No promises" she whispered back hugging her brother.

**Me: Aaand theres chapter 6. Now I'll see ya'll next chapter ^^ *waves* Goodbye! Remember to R & R :)**


	7. Ch 7: There they Aren't?

**Me: Okay guys we're gonna find out a little bit of everything in this chapter :) Or at least something... Probably not a little bit of everything... OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! XD Onward to chapter 7! :D I do not own YGO or any YGO characters ^^ Thank you, now enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

**There they... Aren't?**

The next week went by without any mishaps. The group of college students went to school every morning. Yami and Mana went to get coffee and ice cream every morning and then hanging out at the wall across the street from the school. The college students met them at the wall after their classes were over in the afternoon. Yami went out and got drunk every night, and the cycle began again in the morning.

"Hey Yug" Joey whispered in class one day.

"Yeah Joey?" Yugi whispered back.

"Have you noticed that Mana has gotten paler in the past few days?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Joey?"

"Its just... Do you think shes okay? She looks really sick..."

"I know..." Yugi trailed off and started thinking about the day Yugi told Yami he wasn't able to pay for his classes...

_Flashback_

_"...I was sixteen when our parents died, so I had to grow up pretty fast. Mana, well, I guess she never did grow up. And, I'm afraid that even she won't be here much longer." Yami looked down with tears in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

'What the heck did you mean by that Yami?' Yugi sighed in thought.

"Somethin' wrong Yug?" Joey asked after class was dismissed.

"Huh?" Yugi shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Oh, sorry Joey, I was just thinking."

Yugi and Joey walked out into the hallway to wait for the rest of their friends. Tristan and Serenity came walking down the hallway holding hands. Ryou and Malik came walking down the hallway giggling about something. Kisara and Tea came down the hallway a few minutes later.

"Hey guys" Kisara waved "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, I bet Yami and Mana are waiting outside for us." Yugi said smiling.

The group of friends walked outside. They were so engulfed in their conversation that they didn't notice their surroundings. They got to the gate around the outside of the University and and started looking for Yami and Mana. Instead of finding the brother and sister, they found their friends.

"Hey!" Duke waved at them. The group of friends waved and ran over to the wall to join the other group. "Have you guys seen Yami or Mana?" Duke asked.

"No" Yugi shook his head "we just got out of class."

"Oh, well no one has seen them or Seto or Mokuba all day long." Duke said. "I'm beginning to get worried."

"W-Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Yami is never just gone. He won't even answer his cell" Duke explained pulling out his cell to check if it had any notifications. To his disappointment there weren't any.

"Wow. I wonder where-" Yugi began to say but then a limo pulled up next to them.

Mokuba opened the door and popped his head out. "Get in and hurry up!" He yelled.

"What the hell is going on Mokuba?" Duke asked.

"We'll explain on the way, now get in!" Mokuba yelled.

They all climbed into the limo and sat down. Seto began explaining to them everything that was going on, and where they were going. They all had chills and a feeling that they weren't going to like where they were headed.

**Me: I've decided that chapter 7 is a good spot to stop... So! There's the end of chapter 7... Sorry about the cliffhanger there ;) lol I'll try to stop with those... Or will I? :D See ya'll next time on chapter 8 ^^ **


	8. Ch 8: The Man Behind The Mask

**Me: And we're back with chapter 8 ^^ My plot is going to unfold in this chapter u guys ^^ I can't guarantee that this chapter isn't going to be a tear jerker :( So sorry in advance. ^^ Anyway, enjoy you guys! And remember, I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :)**

**Chapter 8**

**The Man Behind the Mask**

The limo pulled up in front of the hospital a few minutes later and everyone got out. "Hey Mokuba, you said you guys would explain on the way, but you guys haven't said anything so far" Joey said.

"Sorry you guys... Its just... Well, we're really worried right now.." Mokuba said, tears in his grey/blue eyes.

"What's going on Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"We'll explain once we get in here and check up on things" Seto said as he walked towards the doors.

They all followed them inside. Once inside they stopped and looked around. They immediately noticed Yami sitting in a chair. He had his head in his hands and his elbows on his legs. They walked over to him, Seto sat in the chair next to him and placed a hand on Yami's left shoulder.

"Any word yet?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head. "It'll be okay bub. Shes pulled through this once and she'll do it again."

Again Yami shook his head. "I don't think she will this time Seto." Yami said and lifted his head wiping his eyes. He looked over at his cousin and the others noticed that his crimson red eyes were more red than usual.

"Yami. What the hell is goin on?" Duke asked.

Yami shook his head and put his head back in his hands. Seto turned to the group and started to explain what was going on. "When Mana was thirteen she was diagnosed with an incurable disease. The good news was that they had a medicene that would put it into remission for a while. The bad news was that it would return and that it would one day kill her." Seto turned back to Yami putting his hand back on his shoulder. "The disease has come back, and Mana is fighting for her life right now."

"Yami, man, I'm so sorry" Duke said sitting in the chair closest to him.

Everyone watched as Yugi walked over to Yami as if he were in a trance. Yugi stood in front of Yami and Yami looked up. Yugi dropped down to his knees in front of Yami and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders in a tight embrace. Yami's eyes widened for a second in shock, but then he relaxed and hugged Yugi back, burying his face in Yugi's shoulder. "Thank you" Yami whispered.

"Everything is gonna be just fine" Yugi whispered back, smoothing Yami's hair back with his right hand.

The others took seats around Yami and the others. Kisara was holding Mokuba as he cried, rubbing his back and comforting him. Yugi was now in the chair to the right of Yami rubbing his back, Yami back in the position he was in when they first arrived. Seto was sitting between Yami and Kisara. Duke was sitting next Yugi, and Joey was sitting across from them with his arm wrapped around Mai who was leaning on his shoulder crying. Serenity was sitting next to Mai leaning on Tristan's shoulder crying. Ryou was sitting next to Bakura and Malik, next to Malik was Marik, the four of them were sitting quietly in the corner.

**Me: And thats where I'll end this chapter ^^ I hope you guys are enjoying this story :) Its about to get sad and a little bit depressing... So sorry ahead of time if I make u cry during this fanfic :( Until next chapter you guys. ^^ Goodbye!**


	9. Ch 9: A Much Needed Talk

**Me: And here is chapter 9 of my Love Always story ^^ I can't believe how excited I am about this story ^^ lol Now remember everyone I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :)**

**Chapter 9**

**A Much Needed Talk**

The group of young adults had been waiting for a few hours now still with no word. "Mr. Sennen?" A doctor said as he walked out of the doors.

Yami looked up from the floor to the doctor, his hands crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. "Yeah? How is she?"

"I-If we could just talk in private, or you could all come back into the conference room if that would be better."

Yami looked around and saw a busy waiting room. "Uh, right we'll all come back into the conference room then." The group of adults got up and headed into a conference room. There was a long table with a bunch of chairs around it. The doctor sat at the front, Yami sat to the right with Yugi right beside him. Seto sat to the left of the doctor, Kisara sat next to him carrying Mokuba who had fallen asleep with a tear stained face. The others sat around them.

"Well Mr. Sennen," the doctor began "Mana's condition is pretty bad. To be honest with you, I have no idea how she's still hanging on. The fact of the matter is, she's fighting, but its hurting her to continue the fight. But..." The doctor leaned on the table and looked at Yami with a kind smile. "I've seen miracles happen before. I just don't want you to set your hopes high and then have them smashed to the ground if something does happen. Now then," the doctor stood up "I'll allow you guys to sit in here and take all that in. And, when you're ready, you guys can go see her. At most, three at a time, no more."

"Thank you doctor" Yami said.

Yami sat there staring blankly at the table. 'What do I do' he thought to himself. Everyone else just sat around in a comfortable silence. Some looking at Yami, some looking at the floor and other various places of the room. Joey was the first to move. He got up and walked over to Yami.

"Hey Yami" Joey said quietly, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked up and his blood shot crimson red eyes were met with a pair of caring, understanding, brown eyes. "Yeah Joey?" Yami said just above a whisper, his voice raspy from crying so much.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Joey asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah" Yami said standing up slowly. Yugi started to get up with him but Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook his head. Yugi took the hint and sat back down. Yami and Joey walked out into the hallway and started talking quietly. "What is it Joey?"

"Listen, I know how hard this is on you. I can't imagine how you feel, but I know how I would feel if it was my sister in there." Yami started to say something but Joey held his hand up to stop him. "But, you need to realize that Mana is in a lot of pain. And I'd put money on a thought that says Mana is holding on for your sake."

"What do you mean?"

"Mana thinks that you still need her here Yami. Its you thats going to affect whether she lives or dies. Not to put a lot on you, but Mana is going to continue to fight until you convince her that you'll be okay without her, and set her free." Joey put a hand on Yami's shoulder before he continued. "I don't wanna tell you what you should, shouldn't, could, couldn't, can, or can't do, but Yami, you should think about this, because you WILL be okay, I'll be here for you Yami, and so will everyone else in there. We're your friends Yami, and you should lean on us for support." Joey smiled at Yami. "I mean, we love you man, you're like a brother to us all. Maybe a little bit more to Yug, but still, you mean a lot to us, and we'll always be here for you."

Yami smiled before he wrapped Joey in a hug. "Thank you so much Joey. You'll never know how much this means to me." Yami started crying on Joey's shoulder.

"Hey man, its all gonna be alright. But if you don't mind, I think we'd all like to say goodbye to Mana before you tell her its okay to go."

Yami pulled away, smiled at Joey and nodded. Joey turned around and got ready to walk back to the room but Yami grabbed his arm. "Joey, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure Yami. What is it?" Joey asked turning back around.

"Will you take Mai in with you and have Yugi go in with someone? Please?"

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"Mai because she seems comforted by you, and Yugi because I'd like to go in alone, and Yugi will get to say goodbye if he goes in with someone else."

Joey smiled in understanding "okay bud, I can do that. Now c'mon lets get back in here with the others and get the goodbyes started."

"One more favor Joey."

"Hm?"

"Don't tell them what I plan to do until I'm already in the room doing it."

Joey gave him a weird look. "Sure..."

"Its just, they'll all start saying things and I might reconsider if they say certain things..."

"Oh, right. Okay bud, I'll keep it to myself until its time."

"Thank you Joey."

"You're welcome bud" Joey clapped his arm around Yami's shoulders pulling him in a few times as if to comfort him.

"Okay you guys, lets get our little groups started." Joey said as they came back into the room. "Just a little thing here to tell you guys, when you go in, you need to tell Mana anything that you've wanted to get off your chest. Basically, say your goodbyes, because who knows if this will be her last day or not."

They all nodded in agreement, including Mokuba.

**Me: And the next chapter will be all of the goodbyes, because I need to think on what everyone is going to say. :) Anyway, see ya'll next chapter! ^^ Goodbye!**


	10. Ch 10: Saying Goodbye

**Me: Hey you guys! We're finally to chapter 10! ^^ Congrats to those of you that decided to stick with the story even though the first chapter sucked! ^^ Or at least I didn't think it was as good as what it could've been... :/ Just a little tip here... It IS probably going to be a little tear jerky here... I'm making these goodbyes up as I go, and it'll be unique for each individual person... So read on, enjoy the show, or... story I guess... AND remember! I do not own YGO or any YGO characters! :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Saying Goodbye**

"Okay guys," Joey began "just so we're clear, Ryou is going in first with Bakura, Marik is going next with Malik. Serenity is going back third with Tristan. Mai and I will go in after those guys, then Duke and Yugi will go after us. Seto, Kisara, and Mokuba will go in after us, and then Yami will go in after all of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Ryou and Bakura stood up and headed to Mana's room to say their goodbyes. Once they left all attention turned back to Yami who was sitting in his chair, sitting back, his left arm wrapped around his stomach, his right elbow on his left arm, his right hand balled up in a fist and against his mouth. A blank look was on his face and he was starring up at the ceiling deep in thought, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

Ryou and Bakura walked down the hall and turned into Mana's room. It smelled sterile in the room, like any other hospital usually smells. They knocked on the door to notify her that they were there. After she answered and told them to come in they walked in and Ryou almost burst into tears at the sight of Mana. She was pale, looked sickly, her face was beginning to sink in, her beautiful blue eyes weren't shining like they usually were. Tubes were running everywhere. An IV was in her left hand, oxygen tubes were ran under her nose, the steady beep of the heart monitor rang through the room.

Ryou knew he had to stay strong for her. So he grabbed Bakura's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Bakura took the hint, let go of Ryou's hand, and started rubbing his back. "Hey there Mana" Bakura said smiling.

"Hi you guys" Mana said, her voice weak, but her smile still as bright as it was the day they met.

Ryou walked over and gave her a gentle hug. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Ryou asked tears brimming his eyes.

"I'll be okay Ryou, thank you. How are you?"

"I'll be alright sweetie." Ryou smiled at Mana. Even in her worst hours, Mana was worried about others before she worried about herself.

"What about you Bakura?" Mana asked turning to look at Bakura.

Bakura smiled, his eyes twinkling with tears that refused to form. "I'm okay Mana, thank you."

Mana looked between the two. "Its okay you guys. You don't have to be strong for me. Crying is all a part of this, and I've been through it before. I won't let this destroy my spirit like its destroying my body. Just so you two know, you two look cute together." Mana said, tilting her head and smiling.

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other and then blushed. "Hey Ryou" Mana said, and motioned for Ryou to come closer. Ryou leaned over so Mana could whisper in his ear. "Bakura's favorite things are cats, tropical birds, neon green, his favorite movie is Barry Bagoda four **(A/N: I completely made that movie up XD)**, he claims that he hates it but every time that its on he doesn't pay attention to anything else around him." Mana giggled "and his favorite food is ribs." Ryou hugged Mana again and whispered a "thank you" in her ear. Bakura came over and gave Mana a one armed hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead before they left the room.

Once they arrived back in the conference room Ryou lost it. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry you guys, but nothing can prepare you for that" he cried. Bakura turned him so he could hold him against his chest. "Whatever you guys do, just try to keep strong for Mana. She says its okay, but you know it'll hurt her inside if she sees us break." Bakura said.

Marik and Malik nodded and left to go see Mana. "What's up with Yami?" Bakura asked motioning to Yami who hadn't moved a muscle. Everyone just shrugged and watched Yami as he continued to look at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes every now and then just to relax them back to normal. No one even noticed Joey standing by Mai with a gentle smile on his face, he knew exactly what Yami was doing...

Marik and Malik walked into the room and saw Mana. "Hey there Mana" Malik practically squealed walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Malik" Mana said, her voice still weak. She smiled at them and they both smiled back.

"How ya doin' squirt?" Marik asked.

"I'm okay Marik, thank you. How are you guys?"

"We're doing good Mana" Malik said with a smile.

"That's good" Mana said, never letting her smile leave her face. "You two look cute together too. Malik, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Mana" Malik said walking over to Mana. He leaned down so Mana could whisper in his ear.

"Marik prefers dogs over cats, cockatiels, bright purple is his favorite color, his favorite movie is Boogie Brewster two** (A/N: I made this one up too)**" Mana said the last sentence a little louder so Marik could hear her "and his favorite food is steak, he likes it done rare because he's a nut case that likes things bloody." She started to giggle at the look Marik gave her.

"Hey! Who are you calling a nut case?" Marik pouted.

Malik giggled, and kissed Mana on the forehead. "Thank you" he whispered and went over to Marik "quit lying to yourself Marik, we all know you're a nut case." Malik leaned up and kissed Marik on the cheek.

"Oooohhh" Mana teased.

"Oh shut up squirt" Marik chuckled. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Mana's shoulders. "We love ya hun, you know that right?" Mana nodded. "Good. Don't ever forget it." He leaned down and gave Mana a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you guys too ya know." Mana said smiling at Marik.

"We know hun, we know." Marik and Malik walked to the conference room and joined the others. Once there Malik leaned over on Marik's shoulder. "I love that kid so much, she's such a punk" Marik said. "He still hasn't moved?" Everyone turned to look at Yami and shook their heads.

Serenity and Tristan left the room to take their turn talking to Mana. Once in the room Serenity walked over to hug Mana, and took a seat in the chair next to her. "How are you doing Mana?" Serenity asked. Tristan walked over and stood behind her chair.

"I'm okay Serenity, thanks. How are you two?"

"We're good Mana. How ya feelin?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not really feeling that much pain, probably from the pain killers the doctor gave me before you guys started coming in" Mana said smiling. "So, are you two together? Like boyfriend girlfriend? Or just friends?"

Serenity blushed and Tristan scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, we're good friends right now, but it might turn for the better sooner or later. For now we're just taking it slow." Tristan explained.

"I see." Mana said, a glint of mischeif in her eyes. "Well, I think you two would make a cute couple." She smiled sweetly at them.

The other two laughed nervously. "We'll think about that some other time Mana." Serenity said.

"For now, we should go so Joey and Mai can come in here and visit." Tristan said.

Serenity got up and gave Mana a hug. Then Tristan walked forward and hugged Mana. Mana squeezed Tristan tightly and whispered in his ear. "She's waiting for you to make a move. She won't come to you Tristan. Just make sure that when you two get to the other room, and she breaks down, you hold her and comfort her. The rest will come to you after that." She pulled away a little and winked at him. He nodded in understanding, wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulders and left the room.

Mana was laying in her bed with her head propped up waiting for her next set of visitors. She was in so much pain, but she just had to put on a brave face. A bright light kept trying to force its way into her vision, but she refused to let it take her over. She had to remain strong, for Yami...

Then Joey and Mai walked into the room and Mai ran over to hug Mana. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" Mai giggled softly.

"Hey Mana. How ya doin'?" Joey asked.

"Hey you guys" Mana giggled. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you guys?"

"We're good hun" Joey said.

"Well sweetie, we're gonna get outta here so Duke and Yugi can come in" Mai said.

"Yugi too? Why didn't Yugi come in with Yami?"

"I don't know Mana, thats just what we were told to do" Mai asked.

"Okay" Mana smiled. "Oh! And Joey... Mai will marry you for white chocolate and a bouquet of white roses and red tulips." Mana said with a wink. Mai blushed and hugged Mana before hurrying out the door.

"Well... That was weird." Joey said before hugging Mana and turning to leave the room. Just as he reached the door he stopped and started talking again. "Ya know, the point of saying all this from all of us was to help you Mana. But, in the end, you ended up helping us, more than we could've ever helped you."

Mana smiled. "Thank you Joey..."

"You're welcome Mana." Joey said, walking out the door.

Duke and Yugi walked in a few minutes later. "Hey there sister" Duke greeted her, coming over to hug her.

"Hey there Mana" Yugi waved.

"How ya feelin' sis?"

"I'm good Duke, thank you. How about you guys?"

"We're fine Mana, you feelin sleepy at all?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, not really."

"Well thats good" Duke said.

"You know, I've known Duke since I was fourteen, and you guys I've only known a couple of weeks. I'm amazed at the differences in my life since those few weeks though." Mana sighed.

"W-What do you mean Mana?" Yugi asked as he reached forward and put his hand on hers.

Mana turned her hand and held his hand. "Well Yugi, take you for example. After Yami turned twenty-one, he was drinker. But, since you came along, he doesn't get drunk every night Yugi. And the whole paying your classes thing, that was just a bunch of bull shit." Their eyes widened at Mana's use of language, but she just giggled it off. "Don't tell Yami I said that... Or this... But Yugi, my brother likes you. He may not admit it, but he does."

Yugi blushed just a little, but squeezed Mana's hand lightly. "We can all see that though" Duke chuckled.

Mana giggled with him. "Its so obvious, but you know how Yami is, hes the cool guy, and he just won't admit his true feelings." The two of them giggled together a little longer, Yugi smiling at them acting as if they weren't in the hospital with a friend that was fighting for her life.

"Well sis, we're gonna go ahead and leave. Seto, Kisara, and Mokuba are coming in here next" Duke said.

"Okay." Mana said as Duke came over and kissed her on the forehead. Yugi came over and gave her a hug before he too turned to leave the room.

"Yugi..." Mana said, after Duke had left.

"Yeah Mana?" Yugi turned back towards her.

"Do me a favor." She looked up at Yugi with a serious face.

"Sure Mana, what is it?" Yugi walked back over and sat on the bed next to Mana holding her hand.

"Love Yami..."

"W-What are you talking about Mana?"

"Just show him love. He needs it. Yami's never been loved by someone that actually loves him, and I can see in your eyes that you love Yami too." Mana smiled at Yugi. "He's a book worm, and in the morning he loves having someone to go to the cafe with. Theres an old lady that works there, everyone calls her granny. His favorite restraunt is Izelie's, they make the best Fetticcini Alfredo, and have the best wines. He may not act like it, but Yami is the most kind, caring person under all of his brutal-ness. Just promise to show him that someone besides me cares for him Yugi. Please?"

Yugi smiled at Mana and kissed her on the forehead. "Mana, I've always thought of you as my own sister, and I love you even more so now. I'll show Yami that he IS loved, okay Mana?"

"Thank you Yugi."

"You're welcome Mana." With that said Yugi got back up and headed back to the conference room with the others.

Once in the conference room Yugi walked over to Yami and placed a kiss on his cheek. Yami's eyes widened and he looked over at Yugi finally out of his trance. He blinked a couple times before he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell did my sister tell you?"

Yugi smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He turned to Seto, Kisara, and Mokuba "You guys can go see her now." The three nodded and left the room. Yugi sat down to Yami's right. Yami looked at him with his eyes narrowed again before he turned and started his trance again. Relaxing his eyes he glanced at Yugi again and smiled a small smile.

Seto, Kisara, and Mokuba walked into Mana's room. Mokuba ran over and gave her a gentle hug. Kisara sat in the chair and placed a hand on Mana's hand. Mokuba sat on Kisara's lap and leaned back against her. "How are you Mana?" Kisara asked quietly.

"I'm good Kisara thank you. How are you guys doing?" Mana asked.

"We're doing good Mana. Are you feeling any pain at all?" Seto asked.

"Not really, the pain killer is working pretty good."

"Good. Are you feeling tired?" Seto asked.

"Nope. Not really" Mana said smiling at her cousin. "How are you doing in school Mokuba?"

"Good, I got all A's and B's this semester" Mokuba said a big grin on his face.

"Well thats good. Thats awesome. You got a girlfriend?" Mana asked smirking at Mokuba's blush.

"N-Not yet..." Mokuba said.

"But?" Mana prompted.

"But theres a girl I like. Shes really pretty and really smart. I don't think she's interested in someone like me though."

"You'll never know until you try though Mokuba." Mana said winking at her younger cousin.

"You're right Mana." Mokuba said jumping up and hugging Mana. "I love you Mana." Mokuba gave Mana a kiss on the cheek before he turned to leave the room.

"I love you too Mokuba" Mana said as Mokuba was walking out. "Now for you two..." Mana said looking between Kisara and Seto.

"What about us?" Seto asked.

"What's goin on between you two?" Mana asked.

"Nothing is going on between us" Seto said. Kisara on the other hand was blushing.

"Well, I think there should be something there, some kind of spark at least Seto, I mean c'mon she is perfect for you. Beautiful long white hair, and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." Mana smiled and held Kisara's hand.

"Well Mana, I won't argue there." Kisara looked at Seto shocked. "Kisara is very beautiful" he smiled kindly at Kisara. "And she is perfect."

"Th-Thank y-you" Kisara said blushing.

"Now my work is done..." Mana said grinning.

"Okay matchmaker, we're outta here so your brother can come talk to you. He's been really deep in thought waiting for all of us to finish talking to you." Seto said going over, hugging Mana, and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay Seto, goodbye you guys, love you guys."

"We love you too Mana." Seto said smiling.

"Bye Mana" Kisara waved after she hugged Mana.

"Bye Kisara, take care" Mana waved.

'I wonder why Yami wanted to come in here alone.' Mana started thinking, but stopped when she began to get a headache. The pain was beginning to intensify. 'C'mon Mana, you can do this' Mana thought to herself 'I have to hold on, I have to beat this, for Yami...' She winced as a pain shot up her back and through her ribs. "Yami..." Mana let a single tear slide down her cheek as she waited for her brother.

**Me: Okay, next chapter Yami and Mana have their talk... :( Not exactly a talk that I'm looking forward to writing... :( Hang in there readers, I promise that the ending is worth it! ^^ *waves* Until next time my dear readers R&R :) plz and thanks**


	11. Ch 11: Goodbye Rain

**Me: Okay guys. Kind of a sad scene here... Just warning those of you who cry easily, cuz I think I do... XD Anyway... Heres chapter 11 ^^ Goodbye Rain :) and remember, I do not own YGO or any YGO characters ^^ I think there might end up being a sequel to this story too... Just depends on what you guys think about it ^^ So remember to R&R :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Goodbye Rain**

Seto and Kisara came walking into the conference room. "Okay Yami. You're up bub" Seto said.

Yami stood up and walked over to the door. "Joey?" Joey looked up at him. "You know what to do." Joey nodded and Yami walked out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Duke asked once Yami had left.

"You guys, Mana probably isn't going to be here after Yami talks to her" Joey said. They all looked at him shocked.

Mai walked over and slapped him across the face. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She said tears running down her face.

"Because, Mana is fighting for her life because shes afraid Yami will crumble if she lets go. I talked to Yami and told him that he'll be okay after his sister is gone, because we're his friends, and we're all going to be here for him. Because we love him, and we love Mana too. So Yami is going to tell Mana that its okay to let go." Joey looked down to his left. "Thats why Yami was staring up at the ceiling, he was thinking about what he was going to say to Mana."

Mai cupped her hands over her mouth. "N-No... No! You're wrong! Yami wouldn't do that!" She leaned into Joey's chest and started punching it with the side of her hand, finally relaxing and crying into Joey's chest.

"Why would Yami do that Joey?" Ryou asked, tears running down his face.

"Because what you guys don't see, is how much pain Mana is really in" Joey said.

"But, she said that she didn't have any pain" Seto said.

"She said that so that you guys wouldn't worry about her. In all reality, Mana has already seen the light, and shes trying her hardest to fight it back. Yami and I know that, and thats why he said to wait until he was already on his way to her room to tell you guys what the plan was" Joey said.

Everyone got quiet and let the reality of the situation seep in. Yugi walked out of the room and towards Mana's room. Once there he waited outside of the room and leaned against the desk.

Yami walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to his sister's bed. He looked at her and smiled. "How ya doin' sis?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay Yami" Mana said.

"Thats cute" Yami said "Now, how about you tell me how you really feel.."

"But-"

"Mana. I wanna know how you really feel. So stop with the little charade, because I'm not buying it like the others are."

"Fine..." Mana sighed. "It hurts Yami..." She said, tears beginning to spill. Yami stood up and sat on the side of her bed, leaning forward and holding her while she cried. "It hurts so much and I'm so scared..." She sobbed.

"Hey... Its okay Mana." He looked down at her and smiled, brushing her bangs out of her face and wiping the tears away. He kissed her forehead before he continued. "I've got you, and I want you to listen to what I have to say before you interrupt okay?"

"Okay big brother" Mana said resting her head on Yami's shoulder looking towards the wall past her brother's neck.

"Mana... I know that you're fighting for me, and I know that you think that I still need you here. But you need to take a good look around just like I did. Mana I'm surrounded by so many people that love me, that would be here for me, and people that love you enough to know that its time Mana..." Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in followed by all the others.

"I was sick of seeing them pressing up against the door trying to hear what you were saying. They almost broke the door down, so I brought them in here." The doctor explained with an annoyed look on his face.

Yami smiled "thank you doctor." The doctor walked out and the others stood there looking sheepish.

"Yami we-" Joey started but Yami held up his hand.

"Its okay, I understand." Yami said smiling to his friends. He turned back to Mana and held her hand, gesturing towards the others he continued. "This is what I was talking about Mana. These people are willing to get into all sorts of trouble to make sure that I'm okay." He smiled and a tear ran down his right cheek. "Thats why its time Mana. This is why it's okay..." He put his forehead against hers, tears running down both cheeks now. "Its time to let go Mana. I love you so so so so SO much. But its your time to go."

"Yami.." Mana whispered, tears running down her face. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be scared Mana. Mom and dad are waiting for you. But you better hurry, they can't stand and wait forever..." Yami placed a kiss on Mana's forehead and put his forehead back down on hers. "Go on sis, its okay..."

Mana hugged her brother as her heart monitor started beeping slower. "I love you Yami..." She pulled away smiling, tears still running down her face. "Thank you so much..." She laid back, resting her head on the pillows. Her breathing slowing.

Yami sat and held her hand until she was gone. Once the flat line went across Yami glanced at the machine before standing up from the bed. He placed Mana's hand gently on the bed, placing his own hand over it and leaning up to kiss Mana on the forehead one more time. He stood there staring at his sister's peaceful, tear-stained face.

Yami didn't realize that tears were running down his face. Yugi noticed the tears though, and seeing the tears he walked over and tapped Yami on the shoulder. Yami turned to look at Yugi, a sad smile on his face. Yugi stood on the palms of his feet **(A/N: I call them palms of the feet, but its the part of the foot just behind the toes... Idk what you guys would call that, but to me they are palms of our feet)** and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, buried his face in Yugi's right shoulder, and broke. Yugi put a hand on the back of Yami's head and held him as tight as he could without choking him, tears running down his own face.

The others stood behind them. Mai was sobbing into Joey's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. Ryou was crying into Bakura's shoulder, Bakura was also crying, his head nestled into Ryou's hair. Malik was crying into Marik's shoulder who was resting his cheek on Malik's head, tears running down his face. Duke was holding Mokuba crying, and Mokuba was buried into Duke's shoulder sobbing. Seto was hugging Kisara crying, and Kisara was sobbing into Seto's shoulder.

They had lost their best friend, their sister, and their cousin. Most of all they lost the person that had brought them all together. They stood and cried, holding one another for what felt like forever. The doctor came in and told them how sorry he was that this had happened, and that he would allow them some time to compose themselves before they had to leave. They finally got calmed down and were no longer able to cry.

The group of friends composed themselves and walked out of the room. Yami and Yugi stopped at the desk so Yami could fill out the paperwork for Mana. "Mr. Sennen?" The doctor said coming up behind him.

"Yes doctor?" Yami asked.

"I-I think this was for you..." He held out a worn out, brown leather covered, diary with stickers on it. On the front was a note that read 'To: Yami, From: Mana' under that read 'I'll love you always'.

Yami stared at the book, the others gathered around him, all of them curious as to what was in the book. "W-What is this?" Yami whispered. Gently he took the book out of the doctors hand. "Thank you" Yami told the doctor. He unbuckled the front buckle on the book and opened it up to the cover page.

"What's it say Yami?" Mokuba asked.

Yami smiled at Mokuba and began reading.

_"Dear Big Brother,_

_I started writing this when I was first diagnosed with this disease. I will always love you Yami. I don't want you to be sad that I'm gone, but happy that we met at all. If there was someone I was glad I met, it was you. There's a necklace on the back of this page, it's a locket. I made it a long time ago. I want you to keep this journal too, who knows, maybe you'll start your own story. I didn't like that you drank, but I loved getting coffee with you every morning to get rid of your hangover. I want you to smile again Yami. Find someone to love, and love that person right back. I want you to laugh and be happy. It's been a while since I've seen you smile... Anyway, I hope you and your friends enjoy reading about our crazy adventures as much as I enjoyed writing about them :) I love you big brother_

_Love Always,_

_Mana"_

They all stood in silence for a minute as silent tears fell down a few of their faces. Yugi put an arm around Yami's waist and put his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami took the locket off the back of the page and opened it. Inside were two pictures. One was Yami and Mana as kids, Yami was seven and Mana was one, just learning how to walk Yami was standing in front of her coaxing her forward. The second was from a month before their parents had died. Yami had his arm around Mana, they were both wearing a cheezy grin. Mana was sixteen and Mana was ten. "You guys look so cute" Yugi said.

"Mana was one in this one, I was seven" Yami said pointing to the picture on the left, then he motioned to the one on the right "And in this one, Mana was ten and I was sixteen, this was taken one month before our parents had their accident."

Yami hugged Yugi again 'I just don't feel like I'm ready to let him go' Yami thought. Yugi held on to Yami 'I promised her that I would show him that someone else does care about him. So I'll hang on to him as long as he needs me to' Yugi thought. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Yami as tight as he could without making it hard to breathe.

"Well you guys I think it's time we all go home" Seto said.

"I guess so" Joey sighed.

"I'll take you all home, since I went and got you all" Seto said.

"Thanks Seto" Joey said.

They all walked out of the building and into the rain. Yugi stayed behind to say goodbye to Yami and make sure he was going to be okay.

Yugi turned to the others "You guys go ahead, I wanna talk to Yami for a minute." The others nodded and continued on towards the limo.

"I guess this means that you have to go home now, huh?" Yami asked looking down with defeat in his eyes.

"I don't have to go home Yami. Not if you still need me." Yugi told him looking up with a loving look in his eyes. "I'll be here for you Yami, we all will be. But I'm not leaving until you're ready for me to. I made a promise, and its a promise I intend to keep."

Yami looked at him and smiled. "I guess you and my sister really have it out for me huh?" Yami chuckled a little.

"You could say that" Yugi winked.

"So what are you saying Yugi, that if I'm not ready you intend to sleep at my place until I am?" Yami asked looking at Yugi curiously.

"Whatever works" Yugi shrugged looking at him smiling.

"Don't you have someone that you have to get home to?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled a little. "Well, I live alone, and I'm single, so no, I don't have anyone to go home to. I used to live with my grandpa, but he died a couple years ago."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry..."

"Huh, oh, no, its okay, really. Grandpa was pretty old and he went peacefully, so its all good" Yugi said scratching his head sheepishly.

Yami smiled. "Well, if you're staying with me, the least I can do is take you home to get some clothes, and probably drop by a restraunt or order take out, since I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat."

As if Yami had been talking to it, Yugi's stomach growled. Yugi looked at his stomach then back up at Yami, blushing a light pink. "Heh heh, I guess I am a little hungry..." Yugi said scratching his head sheepishly.

Yami chuckled. "Then lets go get some food." Yami took off his coat and put it around Yugi who hadn't been wearing a coat that day. Then they walked towards a black Chevy Trail Blazer that was parked in one of the parking spots. Yami started up the truck and loaded up all the "Get Well" presents Mana had gotten, keeping hold on Mana's diary, while Yugi went over and told his friends the plan. Then Yugi climbed in the truck shivering.

Yami reached across Yugi and hit a button on the door. "What does that do-?" Yugi started to ask but stopped when he felt his seat getting warmer.

Yami chuckled at the look on Yugi's face. "Better?"

Yugi nodded like he was in a daze. It felt so good to be warm again.

They drove down the road, Yugi gave Yami directions to his house and they stopped at Burger World to eat. Once they got back in the truck, Yugi turned on his seat warmer, and Yami turned on the radio. Or at least Yugi thought it was the radio, then he saw that there was a cord plugged into the radio, and Yami was pressing the search button, skipping over certain songs. "What's plugged into your radio Yami?"

Yami looked over at him for a quick minute, and then reached down beside Yugi's seat pulling something out. "Its my tablet, Mana put music on it and set it on shuffle, so now I have no idea what the heck kind of music is on here nor when that music will play." He had an annoyed look on his face. "And of course she pushed a bunch more buttons, so now its stuck on shuffle, and I've went through it a millions times trying to get it off shuffle, but no matter how many times I click the button it doesn't work." Yugi giggled before he could stop himself. "And just what is so funny?" Yami asked looking over with a playful glare.

"You" Yugi giggled. "The face you just made was so funny, and that you can't get your tablet off shuffle, that looks like it annoys you a lot."

"So you think me being annoyed is funny?"

"Not you being annoyed.. Just the face you make when you're annoyed."

"I see." A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and it was still a ten minute drive to Yami's house. "Hey Yugi?" Yami said. When he got no answer he stole a glance over towards Yugi. What he saw almost melted his heart. Yugi had his feet up on the seat, curled into a ball the only way his seat belt would allow him to be, and was fast asleep with Yami's coat covering him. "Goodnight Yugi" Yami whispered, a smile on his face.

**Me: And I'll end the chapter with a picture of that adorable little Yugi in your heads :) haha! Goodnight ladies and gentlemen. ^^**


	12. Ch 12: Yami's House

**Me: And here comes chapter 12 for Love Always, this is probably going to be the longest story I'll ever write.. I've said that before though XD lol I guess we'll have to see right? Right :D Here goes anyway. :) Cute little Yami and Yugi goin on here, don't worry, no lemons ;) lol Just a cute little budding romance :) I do not own YGO, anything that pertains to YGO, or any YGO characters :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Yami's house**

Ten minutes down the road Yami pulled the truck up into his driveway. The house was a small mansion, the porch had a pointed top on it, brick ran along the bottom, and stone pillars ran up to the roof of the porch. The house had brick around the bottom, beige siding, and a red/brown roof. The house was two stories high and had an attached garage. The garage door was a light brown and had four windows going across the top. two windows were on the bottom floor, two windows were facing the road from the top floor, and a white door led into the house.

Yami looked over at Yugi who was still curled into the seat fast asleep. He smiled before he shut the truck, took out his keys, and went to unlock the door. He ran back to the truck, grabbed Yugi's bags, and carried them inside first, locking the dog in another room while he went to get Yugi. He opened up Yugi's door quietly, careful not to wake him, then unbuckled Yugi's seat belt and pulled him out, carrying him bridal style. Yugi stirred long enough to snuggle into the warmth that was Yami's chest, before relaxing again and sleeping peacefully.

Yami took Yugi in and laid him in the guest bedroom on a pillowtop mattress, taking his wet jacket from around Yugi, he replaced it with a comfortor, and tucked Yugi in. After he was sure that Yugi was comfortable, he left the room heading into the living room. He let the dog back out on his way through. "C'mon Xander" Yami whispered. He led the dog through the house and out into the back yard.

Xander was a harlequin great dane, he had bright blue eyes, his ears were clipped and pointed up. His front left paw was black up to his knee, the toes on his right paw were black, his back was decorated with black spots of all sizes, his right back foot was black up to the bend above his foot, and his left back toes were black. Xander's face had a black spot around his left eye, his right ear was black, and his left ear had a black tip to it. A black collar was around his neck with a few tags on it, the first tag had his name, Yami's address, and Yami's phone number on it. The second had his rabies vaccination on it with his vet's information on it. The third was a tag that Mana had made for him, it had picture of Yami, Mana, and Xander on it, Yami was at the left with his right arm around Xander, Mana was to the right with her left arm around Xander, and Xander sat in the middle of his two owners. Mana had had the tag laminated so the picture would last forever.

Yami sat in a chair on the back porch, watching his dog run around the yard. He stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles, and interlocked his fingers, placing them behind his head. A few minutes later he whistled for Xander and the two of them went into the house. Xander laying in his bed in the living room and Yami headed upstairs to go to bed himself.

**Me: And thats where we'll end chapter 12 :) See ya next chapter guys! :)**


	13. Ch 13: The Silent Growl of Memories

**Me: And I'm back with chapter 13 :D Here we're probably gonna spend some more time just with Yami and Yugi, but I may change my mind halfway through the chapter again XD Who knows with me anymore :D haha! anyways! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Chapter 13**

**The Silent Growl of Memories**

Yugi woke up in a bed. 'Strange' he thought 'I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in Yami's truck...' He looked around the room, the only thing in the beige room, trimmed in white with a white ceiling, was a dark brown wooden dresser with a mirror on it. He got up out of the bed, went over to the door and opened it. It was dim in the house, and kind of hard to see. Just then Yugi heard growling and he froze. 'Uh oh, sounds like Yami might have a dog...' Yugi gulped. 'What do I do now?' Yugi silently prayed that someone would save him from being mauled by a dog.

"Xander! Leave Yugi alone!" Yugi heard Yami yell. "Sorry about that, just let me find a light switch." Yugi heard Yami go along the wall and flip a light switch. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly so his eyes could adjust.

"Ugh.." Yugi groaned.

Yami chuckled through his yawn. "Sorry about Xander, he was locked up last night when I brought you in" Yami explained before yawning again.

"Sorry I woke you" Yugi said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Yami smiled "Nah, its okay, I guess I should've brought Xander to bed with me."

Yugi giggled "I'm not gonna lie, I was a little scared when I heard him growl." Yugi then caught sight of Xander "Holy cheeze its! Thats your dog?!"

Yami busted out laughing. "Yes, that is Xander, he is a harlequin great dane, and that's as big as he'll get."

"I hope so! Hes almost as big as me!" Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at the dog. "I don't even think hes a dog! He's more like a horse!"

Yami chuckled "Well, more like a miniature pony, not a full sized horse." Yami bent down and started petting Xander's head. "He's a good boy, its just he didn't see you last night because I didn't want him jumping on you waking you up."

"Thanks" Yugi smiled at Yami.

"I should be the one thanking you, Yugi" Yami said standing back up and smiling at Yugi. Yugi blushed a light pink color. "So, since you're up, how about some tea? Or some coffee?"

"Tea is fine, thanks" Yugi said smiling.

"Okie dokie, tea it is. Living room is in here. Xander. Bed." Yami pointed at the large pillow looking dog bed that lay to the left of the room, and Xander walked over and laid down.

"He listens really good Yami" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I've had him since he was a puppy" Yami said heading for the kitchen. "Spent a lot of time training him."

Yugi looked around the living room. There were pictures of people he could only assume were Yami's family. One picture really caught his eye though. It was Yami and Mana, Yami was in black leather pants, a red leather tank top, and had a dark red helmet under his left arm, holding up a motorcycle with his right hand while straddling it. Mana was on the back, she was in a sparkly red leather dress, matching red strappy heels, her hair was pulled back at the sides and braded into a pony tail over top the rest of her hair, she was holding a sparkling black helmet, while sitting on the back of the bike. The bike itself was crimson red with black decals, and a chrome exhaust pipe.

"That was my prom" Yugi jumped at Yami's voice. When he turned around the older one wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the picture, as though he were reliving the day all over again. His arms crossed thoughtfully in front of him. "I took Mana with me, and she had the time of her life. At the time she wasn't allowed to go to school, I was nineteen and she was thirteen. We had found out about the disease when she was twelve. It broke her heart, and she was scared she wouldn't make it to prom" he chuckled "finds out shes dying, and shes worried about some stupid dance." Yami shook his head "But, that was Mana."

Yugi walked over to Yami and put his arms around his middle in a loving embrace, his left cheek against Yami's muscular chest. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Thank you" Yami said quietly.

"You're welcome" Yugi whispered back, closing his eyes as he got comfortable in Yami's chest. Yugi looked up at Yami's face and smiled at him. The two of them didn't realize that they were slowly inching closer, their eyes half lidded as they inched closer. Just as their lips were about to meet the kettle **(A/N: Right its a kettle? or what the hell is that thing called that you put on the stove and heat up water in it and then it whistles when its done? Oh Well, for now its a fkin kettle XD)** on the stove whistled. Yami sighed and slowly pulled away from Yugi to go get the tea. Yugi frowned 'Poor Yami... Stupid tea kettle!' Yugi giggled quietly at his thoughts.

Yami came walking back in with two cups of hot tea. "You can sit down if you'd like, or you can just keep standing, either doesn't really matter" Yami chuckled.

"I was just looking at all of your pictures, theres so many different people in them" Yugi said looking around the room.

Yami chuckled "Well, this one is my mom and dad" Yami said pointing to a picture of a man, woman, a young boy, and a baby girl. The man was tall, he had shoulder length black hair, soft blue eyes, a beard and mustache, and he wore some weird clothes. He had his left hand down on the young boy's shoulder. Yugi looked closer and saw that the young boy was Yami, his tri-colored hair was spiked instead of combed back, his crimson red eyes glittering with happiness, he was also in some weird clothes though. The man's right arm was around the woman's waist. She had long red hair with blonde bangs, her eyes were a darker shade of red than Yami's, almost looking brown, she was short, and she too wore strange clothes. The baby was obviously Mana, her brown hair curling at the ends on the back of her neck, her bangs hanging down in her face, her blue eyes big and bright, but she was wearing strange clothes too.

"Yami? What are you guys wearing?" Yugi asked looking over at Yami.

"Well, father was wearing a purple Egyptian robe with gold trim and blue designs on it, theres actually a hat that goes with it, but he wasn't wearing it that day. Mother has on an Egyptian dress, those were actually what most women were wearing there. She had a gold necklace, and golden wrist bands that she wore with it. Mana has on an Egyptian dress that was for babies, she actually had a little hat that matched that, but she didn't feel like wearing it that day, considering how she threw it across the room when we put it on her" Yami chuckled sheepishly and then continued. "I'm wearing Egyptian clothes too, a tan tunic, and tan kilt. The blue cloth on the front and back is actually hanging from the gold belt that's around my waist. Father gave me the golden crown, it was actually handed down to him from his father, and I still have it somewhere around here. The shoes we're wearing are Egyptian moccasins basically, everyone wore them in Egypt, they kept your feet from getting hot and sweaty, but kept them out of the sand at the same time."

"Were you guys in Egypt in this picture Yami?"

Yami nodded "Yeah, we were actually getting ready to move here in that picture. It was the last family picture that we got in Egypt."

Yugi looked at the picture then back at Yami. "I think you look cuter in the Egyptian wear" Yugi giggled.

"Hey!" Yami chuckled.

"What were your parents' names Yami?"

"My father was Aknamkanon-"

"Wow thats a mouthful" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled "Yes it is, my mother was Yamino." **(A/N: Pronounced Yuh Me No)**

"Wow, your mom was very pretty" Yugi said. He looked around the room for any more pictures of them. There were only two others, one had the newly married couple still in their wedding attire, feeding each other a bite of cake. The other had them holding a smiling baby boy. Yugi walked closer to that picture, Yami was a cute baby. "You were so cute" Yugi said giggling at the picture.

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I've been told that a lot."

Yugi then caught sight of another picture, It had a young Yami in his Egyptian attire with his left arm wrapped around a brown haired boy about his age. They were both doing peace signs with a big grin on their faces. The brown haired boy had his right arm around Yami's shoulders. The boy was wearing what looked like a blue Egyptian robe with a gold belt around the middle, a white/tan colored cloth was visible at the sides on the bottom of the robe. He also wore the Egyptian moccasins. "Yami? Who is this? He looks familiar..."

Yami chuckled "Well Yugi, he should look familiar. That's Seto. He was seven in that picture, same age as me. Hes only a few months older."

"Wow, he looks so different. So you're all from Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Marik, Mana, and myself are from Egypt. Duke and Mai we met when we first moved to Domino."

"Oh, and you guys have been best friends since huh?"

"Yeah, Duke and I are pretty much inseprable. Matter of fact I'm really suprised he isn't here tonight."

Yugi giggled "He seemed a little distracted at the hospital."

"Yeah, by all the nurses" Yami chuckled.

Yugi busted into a fit of giggles. They sat there talking for a little while longer until Yugi began yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He nuzzled his head into the arm of the couch and started to drift off. "Tired?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head sleepily. "I'd beg to differ" Yami chuckled. Yami got up and walked over to Yugi. He picked him up gently and carried him back to the guest bedroom. "There ya go" Yami said quietly laying Yugi down on the bed.

"Thank you" Yugi whispered through a yawn.

"You're welcome" Yami whispered back. He grabbed the comfortor at the end of the bed and pulled it up over Yugi. Yugi nuzzled into the pillow and fell back to sleep. Yami smiled at Yugi "Goodnight Yugi" he said as he kissed Yugi on the right temple. Yugi smiled in his sleep. Yami walked back out of the room, shutting the door until just a crack was left open. Yami took the dishes to the kitchen. He stopped on his way back up to his room to look at the picture of him and Mana at prom. 'I hope what you told me the day that mom and dad died is true Mana' Yami thought to himself 'I hope it does get better with time...' Yami sighed and headed upstairs to bed, shutting off the lights as he did so.

**Me: And there goes chapter 13. Poor Yami :( Lets hope the poor guy can cope with his sister being gone with Yugi there :) Puzzleshipping may intensify later on in this fic :) I know in the beginning I said that it would be light, but you guys know how I am :P I am forever changing my mind XD Anyways, until next chapter ladies and gents ^^ *waves* bye!**


	14. Ch 14: Celebrating Life

**Me: Okay guys, a bit of a time skip from the last chapter. Today is the day of Mana's funeral. First part is from the funeral home, and the second part will be at the grave site :) Then there will be a smaller part at the end, but I won't ruin that okay? okay! :D I've got my game face on and its time to write ya a story ^^**

**Duke: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Thank you Duke, even though you kinda came outta nowhere :P lol**

**Chapter 14**

**Celebrating Life**

Today was the day of Mana's funeral. Yugi, his friends, and all of Yami's friends with his two cousins were in the funeral home. They were all standing around looking confused, because Yami had asked everyone that attended the funeral to wear bright colors.

"Yami musta went off the deep end you guys" Duke said.

"Speakin o' Yami, where the hell is he?" Joey asked.

"No one has seen him all day, he left this morning to go tell everyone to wear bright colors here, and he still hasn't come back yet" Yugi explained.

"He'll be here, don't worry" Seto said.

"There he is!" Mokuba said pointing towards the podium at the front.

"Is he wearing a pink suit?" Marik chuckled. Malik elbowed him in the stomach.

Yami took a deep breath "Um, if I can have your guys' attention, I'd like to get this thing started." Everyone either sat down in one of the chairs or stood up facing Yami. Yugi and the rest of their friends were standing at the back listening closely. "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who came today. I know you're all probably confused as to why we're wearing all these bright colors and not black when we're supposed to be mourning... Well, thats just it. Mana doesn't want us to mourn her, she wants us to be happy that we ever got to meet her. Mana was a bright cheerful girl, and even now on this chilly fall day that sun is out there shining brightly with all kinds of warmth. Its almost like Mana is making this day just perfect, and just like her. She touched us all in different ways, some she met on the street, some of you she helped out, some of you she ran into, literally I might add." he chuckled nervously "But, uh, Mana and I went shopping, and we planned this all out together, she was so happy to be able to have a say in this. I bet shes up there laughing right now seeing me in a pastel pink suit." Yami chuckled "Anyway, we're here to celebrate the life that was Mana Cairo, and what a life she had. Growing up with her, I can honestly say, nothing would ever prepare me for anything that that girl did. But, no matter what came at her, she never let a rain cloud cover her sunny day. When she failed at something she'd always look at me and say 'It's okay, I can only get better', smile, and then she'd skip away. Mana was an amazing person. Now, please pay your respects and then step outside for the release of the balloons" Yami bowed his head and then walked back out.

"Wow, hes putting on one hell of a brave face" Bakura said.

"Poor Yami" Mai said "I bet this is killing him inside."

"Hey you guys. Isn't Yami's last name Sennen?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Seto asked.

"He said Mana Cairo? Why does Mana have a different last name?"

"Well Yugi, Yamino's mother died a month before Mana was born, so Yamino talked with Aknamkanon and they agreed to name Mana after Yamino's mother. Yamino's mother was named Remana Cairo. So came Mana Cairo from Remana" Seto explained.

"Wow, so thats why she has that last name."

"Hey, where did Yami go now?" Joey asked looking around.

"Probably outside to prepare for the balloon release, c'mon we should be out there with him" Mai said.

The group of friends walked outside and sure enough Yami was standing out there tugging his suit's jacket off, leaving him in a white long sleeve shirt, a sparkly pink vest with a pastel pink tie, his pink pants with the black belt, and his shiney black leather dress shoes.

"Jeeze Yami, put the jacket back on, you're gonna blind us with all your sparkles" Duke said chuckling at his friend.

"Shut up Duke, I look like an idiot." Yami sighed "The things I do to make my sister happy."

"Your cuffs are messed up Yami" Seto said walking over to help his cousin with the cuffs on his shirt. "There, much better."

"Thanks Seto" Yami said.

"So, how nervous are you?" Seto asked.

"Depends, what's the scale?" Yami looked at his cousin sheepishly.

"One to ten Yami, one being not nervous at all and ten being extremely nervous."

"Well" Yami looked up in thought. Looking sheepishly back towards his cousin he continued "I'll give it a twenty."

Everyone did an anime fall. "Why are you so nervous Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm just scared I'm gonna mess something up. And I look ridiculous." Yami said. Just then the rest of the people that had come started coming out into the yard. "Well, here's my cue." Yami said buttoning up his vest he went over and started handing out balloons. Everyone gathered in random spots around the yard. "To Mana" Yami said. Just then the radio kicked on and started playing Mana's favorite song. Everyone cheered and released their balloons. Yami chuckled "I don't wanna alarm anybody, but I just have to point this out. This radio is out here for after we released the balloons." He walked over and picked up the cord to the radio. "This radio, has no batteries, and its not plugged in... I guess Mana is here with us, and just wanted to hear her favorite song." Yami smiled "Even in death, Mana reminds us to let a little sunshine in on our worst days."

Yugi and his friends smiled, tears ran down a few faces, and a few of them chuckled. 'Thank you Mana' Yugi silently prayed to her 'Your brother needed to know that you were here for him.'

"Alright, now if everyone will just load up and we'll all head over to the grave site." Yami said after all the commotion had died down.

**~*~*~*~ Trip/Burial skip~*~*~*~ A/N: They're standing over an open hole right now, the casket is down in the hole, but they're standing around it. I figured I should explain this before I go off and start rambling in my story. Also! Tea had left town a week ago, and called Yami to see if he wanted to hang out when she got back in town. Yami, being the gentleman he is agreed, and Tea just got back in town today. Just remember this note as you read on.**

Yami stood in front of the crowd and gave his final speech. "Once again, I want to thank everyone for coming out here. I know that you all cared about Mana as much as I did. So thank you all for coming, and I know that Mana is here celebrating her life with us." Yami smiled "I've known all of you for what feels like forever, but I really wanna call on a small group of people who Mana and I met only a couple weeks ago. After Mana went back to the hospital there were a couple people from that small group that really made me see what was the right thing to do. They helped me gather the courage to tell Mana it was okay to let go, and that I would be okay. Truely I am okay, and I feel so blessed to have this amazing group of people along with all of my friends here. So thank you, so much, you'll never truely understand how much your words helped me to do this." Everyone clapped and Yami bowed his head before going over and joining his friends. After everyone had left Yami walked to his car, got out a bouquet of white lillies and put them in the hole.

"You did good Yami" Seto said wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulders.

Yami smiled "Thanks Seto. Thank you, all of you" Yami said turning toward the group of friends. "Thanks so much for being there for me. Uh, how about we all go out to dinner? My treat."

"Yami, you don't have to do that" Joey said.

"I know I don't, but it's the least I can do. You guys have been so supportive, and such great friends. Besides, I know this really great place, Mana and I went there all the time."

Seto chuckled "You mean Izelies?"

"Of course" Yami grinned.

Yugi giggled "And... you like their fetticcini alfredo? or did Mana like that?"

Yami looked at him shocked. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I've got an ace in the hole" Yugi giggled winking.

"You and my sister were in kahootz weren't you?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes at Yugi.

Yugi smiled "Who me?" He said innocently.

Yami chuckled and wrapped Yugi in a hug. "Yes you silly. Now c'mon we're gonna go eat."

"Okay" Yugi cheered. Yami chuckled and left his left arm wrapped around Yugi as the two started walking towards Yami's truck. Duke, Joey, and Mai rode in the back seat of the truck with Yami and Yugi. Seto, Kisara, Mokuba, Tristan, and Serenity rode in Seto's car. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou followed behind them in Marik's car.** (A/N: Marik? Driving? Scary right! :D)**

A ten minute drive down the road later brought them in front of a fancy restraunt. Yami tossed his keys to the valet, as did Seto and Marik once they had all gotten out of their vehicles. "Wow, this place is amazing" Yugi exclaimed.

Just then Tea came walking up, and she looked furious. "I can't believe that you would lie to me! Oh I can't hang out with you Tea because I have a funeral to go to. Yeah, it looks like you have a funeral to go to, looks like you're just hangin out with your freakin buddies, and-" SMACK Yami looked shocked at Yugi who had just slapped Tea. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

She was about to strike Yugi when Yami's hand came forward and grabbed her wrist "You touch Yugi and I'll snap your arm off like a twig." he snarled then threw her arm down.

"You have some nerve coming at Yami like that, just so you know he DID have a funeral today, we were taking him to dinner so we could all have a happy ending to this very upsetting day. His little sister just died, so you shut your freaking mouth" Yugi growled.

"Oh my gosh, Yami, I'm sorry... I'm so upset, I loved Mana so much..." Tea sobbed and grabbed Yami's arm.

"Boy it's always about you isn't it?" He growled "It's always about how upset you are, what you want, and what you want to do, well guess what, I don't fucking care. okay? Can you comprehend that? Get away from me, and don't come back around me."** (A/N: Sorry, had to make Tea look like a bitch so that way my story would work XD)**

They turned and entered the restraunt. The waiter walked over and looked over Yami's group. "Yami Sennen?" he asks. Yami nods. "Will Miss Mana be joining you tonight?"

"No, she died" Yami said looking down at the floor.

"I see, well, I'm sorry for your loss, but please come with me." They all gave him a confused look, but followed him back to a private room.

"W-What is this?" Yami asked the waiter.

"I think that note over there will explain everything" the waiter said pointing to a note on a table across the room.

Yami walked across the room and picked the note up. "What's it say Yami?" Yugi asked walking up and threading his arm around Yami's elbow.

Yami began to read aloud:

"Dear Yami, I know that you know nothing about this. But this is my final gift to you. I knew that after I passed on your friends, including the new ones, would be there to comfort you. You would insist on taking them out to dinner, and it would be here, at your favorite restraunt. So I thought ahead, talked to the guy that owned the place, and arranged for this dinner for you and your friends. I used the money that you used to give me for allowance. I know your probably hurting Yami, but I want you to enjoy this dinner, so I put you and your friends in your own private area. I'll move on Yami, but when it comes your time to pass on, you'd better catch up to me :) I'll be waiting for you big brother.

Love Always,

Mana"

A single tear slid down Yami's cheek as he smiled at the note his sister had left for him. "Oh Mana..." he whispered.

Yugi hugged Yami's arm, looking up into his eyes and smiling. Yami put his left arm on Yugi's hand. "I'm okay" he whispered.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. Yugi smiled at Yami. "Lets get some food" Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. When they pulled away Yami offered Yugi his left elbow. Yugi smiled and threaded his right arm through Yami's elbow. Yami led Yugi over to the table, pulled out Yugi's chair for him and then took a seat next to him. Everyone else sat around the table. The group of friends were sitting together, talking, laughing, and just enjoying each others company.

Once they were done with their meal the friends went their seperate ways. Joey and Tristan walked Mai and Serenity home. Seto and Mokuba drove Kisara home. Marik, Duke, and Bakura drove Ryou and Malik home. Yugi got in the truck with Yami. "So, are you still going to stay with me? Or are you ready to go home?" Yami asked.

"I dunno, I'm kinda gettin used to wakin' up next to Xander" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled "I told ya he would grow on ya."

The two of them laughed, enjoying each other's company completely. "So its off to my house then?" Yami asked while buckling his seat belt.

"You've got it" Yugi giggled fastening his own seat belt.

The two took off down the road and back towards Yami's house.

* * *

**Me: And there is chapter 14! :D lol :) You guys enjoy the rest of your days ^^ lol**


	15. Ch 15: A Beautiful Ending

**Me: Well, as much as it hurts me to say this :) Its time for the last chapter of Love Always... :/ Sorry guys, but its a pretty good ending :) lol Well, here goes :)**

**Yami & Yugi: And Remember,**

**Seto, Mokuba, & Kisara: Nickey!**

**Ryou & Bakura: Doesn't own YGO!**

**Marik & Malik: Or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Duke: And this is after a small time skip :)**

**Tea: About three weeks to be exact :)**

**All: NOW READ ON AND ENJOY! :)**

**Me: And remember to Review at the end ;D**

**Chapter 15**

**A Beautiful Ending**

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Death can hurt, it can make you depressed. It can make you see the world in a whole new way. Or, it can bring your whole world crashing down. The trick? Well, there really isn't one. You just have to keep your head up, and not let it affect you to much. Its okay to cry, its okay to let your feelings out. Need someone to hold you? A friend, or a family member their both great to have hold you. Thanks to my friends, I'm able to move on with my life. Do I still think about Mana? Of course. But I don't let the sadness run my life. Anyway...

A lot has happened since my sister died. What all has changed? Well, let me tell you!

Since Mana's death Ryou and Bakura got together, Ryou making the best ribs that Bakura has ever tasted and watching Barry Bagoda one through four every chance they got. I hear they also own a tropical sun conyard with neon green wings.

Marik and Malik got together too. Turns out, those two have a lot more in common than any of us ever thought. They go to Izelie's a lot and enjoy a steak cooked rare and to perfection. They also enjoy watching Boogie Brewsters one through five, I hear they have a sixth one coming out soon. I bet those two can't wait. I hear that they own a breeding pair of cockatiels and the cage they have for them is a neon purple. Crazy how Malik knows that right? Haha, yeah, thats not a coincidence.

Serenity and Tristan? Well Tristan finally made the "move" that Mana told him about and sure enough, they're together now too! Crazy right?

And what ever happened to that crazy ass friend of mine Duke? Well, he finally forgave Tea for snapping and going crazy the day of my sister's funeral and now their going steady too!

Joey bought Mai a bouquet mix of white chocolate roses, white roses, and some red tulips and asked her out on a date. Sure enough Mai said yes, and now those two are really close and very much in love.

Seto and Kisara? Well Seto asked Kisara out and they found out that they had a lot of stuff in common too. Kisara loves Seto FOR Seto, and not for his money. Exactly what Seto needs. Kisara became like a motherly figure to Mokuba as well.

Speaking of Mokuba... If you guessed that he got up the courage to ask out that girl he told Mana about, you'd be right. Mokuba is now in a relationship with Rebecca Hawkins. Its really funny, and its like they complete each other. What Mokuba has problems with, Rebecca understands, and what Rebecca doesn't get, Mokuba is there to explain it to her.

What about me? Well, I had a similar happy ending to everyone else's. Sure I'm upset that my sister is gone. But I have a special someone here that helps me to keep moving forward. I read my sister's journal a lot these days, it reminds me of how much I've changed. And for the days I begin to doubt myself, well, my beautiful amethyst eyed beauty is there to remind me of what I told him that day not so long ago. Live long, Laugh a lot, and Love Always...

**The End**

**Me: And thats the end ;) Great wrap up there Yami! Have a happy holidays you guys! Merry Christmas, and a very happy new year :) *waves* goodbye! :)**

**Yami: Thanks *waves* Happy Holidays everyone :) Bye!**


End file.
